


Titles SUCK

by DieFuhrerIstTot45



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't get attached, Larry's Rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieFuhrerIstTot45/pseuds/DieFuhrerIstTot45





	Titles SUCK

There was once a TARDIS, a rude TARDIS, he would later in his life be called ‘Larry’. Larry was dormant for a long time, until, a man came running down the halls, and entered Larry for the first time, he was THE first to enter Larry, his name, was George or something, anyway, Larry basically just said to him “The fuck do you want?”. The man replied “Just, want to explore, and you’re a TARDIS, with weapons, so I figure you can protect me if I get in trouble”. Larry would’ve made a face if he could “Why would I do that? I’m not your pet, most people think of TARDISes as nothing but transport, but anybody who enters me ought to know. I am not just transport, I am a living, not breathing, but living machine, respect me, bitch” (Larry likes to swear) George just quietly said “O-okay then…”.  
“Where do you wanna go?” Larry said, sternly. “Uh-“George was cut off by Larry “No uh’s, choose a place, now”. George blinked and said “Earth, I suppose”. Larry would’ve sighed out of disappointment, but he was a TARDIS, not exactly something they can do. “Aren’t battle TARDISes suppose to be large?” George questioned. “Fuck off, I’m as big as I need to be” Larry answered. George put his hands up “Alrighty then”.  
“We’re here, Mr. Boring” Larry said. “Mr. Boring?” George questioned Larry. “Yeah, Earth seems boring and you’re making us go there, well, here, so, there you go, Mr. Boring” Larry answered George’s question. “Well, where and when are we?” George asked, again “London, UK, 1963” Larry answered, but he was lying.  
George exited Larry, and, ah, he was in a Dalek ship, and Larry just left him for dead, great. “That asshole” George said, before getting shot down by Daleks.  
Larry landed back on Gallifrey after exploring a few different planets, as he landed, another man came running down the hall, getting shot by Daleks as he made his way into Larry, then regenerating, into a female, this of course, was The Explorer.  
Fin.


End file.
